


Фея из солнечного света

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Ladislav



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, RPS - Freeform, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донал — искрящаяся ирландская фея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фея из солнечного света

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Донал — рыжий искрящийся фейерверк. Он зажигается мгновенно, и этот яркий теплый свет, который от него исходит, переполняет его, окружая свечением. От Донала буквально искрит. 

Адам может почувствовать его, не видя; искорки щекочут то спину, то бока. Дразнят и подначивают: обернись. Как щекочущее горло шампанское, ощущение проходит по пищеводу и сворачивается в животе клубком, но Адам незаметно сглатывает свежий воздух, и ощущение проходит. 

Он не может поймать у Донала ни одного повторяющегося выражения лица, кроме безмятежного, затягивающего в прозрачные зеленые глаза, — остальные разнятся, как конструкции калейдоскопа. Память засорена ими (можешь не поймать! не запечатлеть!), и он думает, что, может, стоило бы почистить кэш. Он смотрит на руки Донала, на тонкие запястья — белые тонкие запястья ирландской рыжей феи, на тонкие мягкие пальцы, которых как будто просто не может быть у взрослого мужчины, и смотрит на свои ладони — широкие, основательные, которыми можно обхватить два аристократических запястья Донала разом. Плохие мысли, не те, не о том.

Во внешности Донала, тем не менее, нет ничего чересчур, думает он сначала. Все очерчено так же мягко и тонко, как руки, — он не два метра ростом и не коротышка, он не носат, не ушаст, не глазаст. Он рыж, но как все рыжие люди. Но чем больше ты видишь, тем больше действительно видишь. Губы иногда — слишком — яркие, всегда розовые и пухлые, и даже в голове это звучит неприлично. Он весь пронзителен, как стрела навылет. (Хотя в нем уже застряла.) И если казалось, что как раз в эмоциях он чересчур, то совсем это не так — так, как надо; а когда нет — не хватает. Адам уже привык к ощущению искрящей щекотки и пузырьков газировки в горле.

***

Адам смотрит в зеркало. Глаза и кожу заполняет яркий свет, но не тот, искрящийся, а другой, но тоже привычный — лампы гримерного зеркала. 

Если Донала породили кельтские феи из солнечного света и пыльцы, усмехается он, то Адама высекали горные тролли из камня. Его черты рубленые, словно точными размашистыми движениями. За глаза — агаты. И птицы свили черные кудри из мглистой темноты. Адам чувствует себя рядом с Доналом слишком большим и грубым. И каким-то слишком, несмотря на все «слишком», которые он нашел в Донале. Их разница в росте — несколько сантиметров, два или три-четыре, а Донал все равно остается рядом с Адамом феей, а Адам рядом с феей — горой-великаном.

Адам в принципе себя так чувствует часто. Слишком. В подростковые школьные годы — постоянно, когда он был еще по-юношески вытянутым и угловатым и его уши было видно вперед него. В морской пехоте — тяжело сначала, но потом и ему, и всем было уже не до того, как нелепо смотрелась на нем форменная фуражка. Зато там же он до конца оформился, стал чувствовать и контролировать свое тело, ставшее большим и сильным. Сейчас это не та болезненная тема, что раньше, но все-таки она осталась промятым следом в сознании — как карандаш, который не стирается окончательно. И с контролем над телом Адам заново осознал истину: ему нравится держать под своим контролем все. Настолько, что ему, пожалуй, пора учиться отпускать вожжи. И он это делает. В этот раз так виртуозно, что не замечает, как ситуация с Доналом выходит из берегов, а берега оказываются пустыней, которая жадно впитывает влагу песком, через который она проходит далеко насквозь. Адам как никогда близко узнает слово «мало». Слово «мало» требует только еще.

***

Бок ткнуло током. Тело Адама понимает все еще до того, как это осознает разум, и идет к двери. На рефлексе. И как раз вовремя — в дверь боком влетает Донал в одном из своих темных плащей-пальто. Он на ходу что-то отвечает кому-то за дверью и смеется так, как только он и умеет — заливисто-глотающе, смущающе и смущенно одновременно. В руке у него бутылка воды. Он, наконец, смотрит по направлению движения, а не назад, и замечает Адама. Коротко и слишком — опять слишком — резко кивает, и его подбородок даже касается горла, отчего Донал выглядит совсем смущенным, но ему, скорее всего, не от чего, так что он просто так выглядит, одергивает себя Адам.

— Привет. Весь день собирался дождь. Не собрался. Я извел и себя, и плащ.

Донал шутит и суетится. Видимо, хочет снять верхнюю одежду, но никак не находит, куда приткнуть бутылку воды прямо у порога. Эта дезориентация в пространстве почти вводит Адама в транс умилением, но он быстро соображает и протягивает руку. Донал жест понимает и, зажимая бутылку то одной подмышкой, то другой, избавляется от одежды с помощью рук Адама. Адам успевает почувствовать и неловкость, и правильность, и полную обыденность происходящего. Он, конечно, позволяет себе блажь — снова взять все под свой контроль — и сам вешает плащ, не давая теперь Доналу даже секунды на попытку справиться самому. Не то чтобы тому было это нужно; он, кажется, как раз ни секунды не задумывался, а ушел в сторону дивана и со вздохом на него опустился, впившись в спинку острыми лопатками. Донал все-таки лучше ощущал себя в родном Туманном Альбионе, и пасмурная погода с низкими облаками примиряла его с жизнью где-то еще.

Донал и плащ ждали дождя. А он, настала для Адама пугающая ясность, ждал Донала.


End file.
